


The Best Things in Life Come in Large Packages

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moira x D.Va, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira, Trans Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Moira finds a desperate D.Va in her bedroom





	The Best Things in Life Come in Large Packages

      A sigh of relief escaped Moira as she unlocked the door of her quarters. The nonstop calculations and scientific research projects that she had been conducting stressed her to the core. She hoped to end the day with a hot shower and a restful eight hours of sleep, a rare gift for the geneticist. When was the last time she slept an actual full eight hours of deep REM sleep? She couldn’t remember. Being a doctor, sleep was very luxurious, and she very well took advantage of it.

        Closing the door, she shrugged off her lab coat and hung it on the hook of the door, not worrying about the wrinkles about to take place.  _That can wait later,_  she thought, rubbing behind her neck to relieve tension. ‘Later’ meant tomorrow or the day after, but she did take consideration in looking professional; a wrinkle-free lab coat often meant dedication to one’s career.

        She walked straight to her bedroom, not even making a stop into the kitchen to grab a bite of food – typical occurrences for doctors who are heavily invested in work. Moira happened to be one of them.

        What didn’t catch her attention was the bedroom door being opened and her night lamp turned on. What did though, was the small girl sitting in the middle of her bed, a gag around her mouth and her feet tied up by some cloth. The girl’s hands were also tied, but the cloth around her wrists seemed loose, indicating she did this  _herself_  and happened to have some trouble along the way. What was left was another piece of cloth wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

        Moira instantly recognized her. Hana Song, commonly known as ‘D.Va’ – famous video game streamer and actress, known for her optimistic and energetic personality. But why she was here, in a very erotic state, Moira did not know.

        A muffled whine escaped the girl as Moira approached her. A note was lying next to D.Va’s feet. Moira picked it up and read it. A laugh soon filled the silent room as she finished reading it, surprised by how simple the girl was to explain why she was here. Not to mention the type of language she never thought the girl would use. It read:

         _Take me. Have me. Fuck me. I_ _don’t care._

_Please_ _…_

_I want you ~_

Moira glanced at the girl upon reading the note. She was blushing and fidgeting, the cloth tied around her wrists slowly coming free. Another whine escaped the girl.

        Moira sighed and went to untie the girl’s hands, undoing the gag and removing the blindfold, but still kept her feet tied together.  _I have plans for you, my dear._

        “I never took you as the desperate type, Hana Song,” Moira finally said, purposely using her name for emphasis. “But then again, you gamers can get very needy.” A hand brushed over Hana’s cheek, making its way down to her chin. Moira lifted it so the girl was facing her. Her face was red and her eyes were half lidded, filled with lust. She couldn’t talk. Moira’s face was so mesmerizing – so handsome and beautiful – her neatly gelled hair making her more attractive than she already is, and those heterochromatic eyes, blue and orange, two beautiful colors, dwelled her beauty even more. It was too much for Hana.

        But what she liked most was her tie. That purple tie that she always wore to work, going well with her black dress shirt. Moira was so  _perfect_.

        “ _Please…”_ Hana whined, forgetting about her failed bindings. She reached for Moira’s tie and brought her down to face her, surprising the doctor by the sudden action. Moira smirked and gave a low chuckle.

        “I’ll give you what you want, my dear,” she whispered into Hana’s ear, gently nibbling the sensitive earlobe. “But I want to have my fun with you first.” 

        The nibbling soon turned into small kisses, running down her cheek and jaw until she settled on D.Va lips. The girl was quick to embrace Moira, her arms wrapping around her shoulders to pull her in eagerly. The kiss was heated, already making D.Va pant and moan as Moira’s tongue entered her oral cavern, that sweet tongue of hers exploring everything her mouth had to offer.

        They finally pulled apart to catch their breath, D.Va already feeling frustrated from the loss of contact.

        “ _More_ …” she whined, bringing her hands to tangle in Moira’s hair. She so desperately wanted to wrap her legs around Moira’s waist already to relieve some tension from her arousal, but remembered that her feet were still tied together. “ _Moira…”_

D.Va soon felt warm lips caress and suck at her neck. If Moira was going to do this, she was going to do it slow, starting from the top, and working her way down below. Moira peppered D.Va’s neck with featherlight kisses, giving her a few love bites here and there, just to show that tonight, this girl was hers. D.Va mewled at the sensation, moaning as Moira’s teeth grazed along her sensitive skin.

        “This has to come off,” Moira said, her voice hoarse from arousal, lifting the collar of D.Va’s battle mech body suit. Hana nodded in agreement, turning around to reveal the zipper that kept her body suit together. Moira slowly brought it down, exposing D.Va’s back little by little, planting kisses on her shoulders while the girl shuddered at the touch.

        Turning her around, Moira kissed her again, running her hands through the mech suit until she found one of D.Va’s breast, gently fondling it.

        She finally pulled the girl’s arms out of the long sleeves of said suit, leaving her in only her bra while the other half of her suit was still intact.

        Moira wanted the girl to straddle her as she explored her chest. Looking down at the remaining restraints, she began to undo them.

        “Why must you do this to yourself?” Moira asked, untying the cloth around Hana’s feet. 

        “I wanted you to have fun with me,” Hana said, grabbing on to Moira as her suit was finally removed, leaving her widely exposed except for her panties and bra. Moira gave a small chuckle at the response.

        “My dear,” Moira began saying, lifting the girl up so that her legs wrapped perfectly around her waist. “I’m only getting started.”

        Moira gently laid Hana on the bed, one of her hands caressing her cheek while the other played with her breasts, still kissing her with hunger. D.Va moaned at the touch, rutting up against Moira’s waist in anticipation. 

        “Patience, darling,” Moira teased, earning a disappointing groan from the girl underneath her. 

        “ _Mmm…_  no teasing,” Hana panted in between kisses. She felt the hand on her breast slowly travel down her hip, until it settled right above the waistband of her panties. A surprised gasp came out of her as Moira’s fingers gently rubbed her clothed clit.

        “Is that better, dear?” Moira cooed, her fingers circling around the sensitive organ.

        “Ahh _… Yes!”_ D.Va moaned into Moira’s neck, too embarrassed to even look at her, her hips thrusting upwards for more friction.

        Moira brought the girl up into a sitting position, her legs still firmly wrapped around her waist. Moira’s unoccupied hand went to D.Va’s back, and with one swift movement, unclasped the girl’s bra. D.Va didn’t hesitate and got rid of the clothing material, leaving her breasts exposed for the doctor. A small tint of red made way to Moira’s face, earning a giggle from the girl.  _Aww, she’s blushing._

“ _So_   _beautiful_ ,” Moira said as she kissed the girl’s chest, gently biting and licking a perked nipple. “And cute.” Her mouth enveloped around the brown and sensitive bud, sending delicious shivers throughout D.Va’s body. Letting go of the wet bud, she went to pleasure the other one.

        “Why don’t you lay down for me, dear?” Moira asked, moving Hana to the edge of the bed. “I’ll make you feel good.” And with that, she got on her knees. She slowly brought down the girl’s panties, throwing them onto the floor. 

        “Spread your legs for me, will you?” Moira teased, grinning as D.Va’s face turned very red. She complied, now fully exposed to Moira, but covered her face with her arms. Moira noticed.

        “Relax, darling,” she said, giving Hana’s clit a good long lick. “There’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. I’m a doctor after all.” A long sigh escaped D.Va as she felt Moira’s skilled tongue around her, licking and suckling her nub and labia. Bliss flooded her body. She moaned as Moira began to explore her entrance, her tongue flicking in and out, relieving some long-waited tension. It’s just what her body needed.

        Moira lapped at her eagerly, enjoying the whines and whimpers the girl gave out, her slick engulfing Moira’s taste buds. They both loved it.

        “You taste  _amazing_ , Hana,” Moira said, slowly inserting her index finger inside the girl while still using her mouth on her like a goddess. Hana mewled at the sensation; it felt weird, but not uncomfortable. It was only then until Moira inserted another one, curling up her fingers to find that one ‘spot’.  _Gotcha._  The sensation of her G-spot being stimulated was a lot for D.Va; she tried to stifle her moans – but to no avail – moaning out Moira’s name over and over, her hands bunching up the doctor’s hair, bringing her face down to her heat. “ _Moira… ahh!_ ”

        “I want to hear you scream,” Moira said, working her fingers faster and harder on the already sensitive girl. She could feel Hana clench tightly around her fingers; she was close. One swipe of her tongue on Hana’s clit was enough to bring the girl undone. She came with a whimper, her voice cracking as she weakly said Moira’s name, the doctor not wasting a drop of the girl’s love, cleaning her up with her tongue.

        Moira rose from her knees and pulled the girl in for kiss, moving her up on the bed and lying on top of her, one of her hands cupping D.Va’s butt while the other supported her weight.

        “Is that what you wanted, dear,” Moira asked, still kissing the girl. 

        “Yeah,” D.Va sighed in that cute little voice of hers, tugging on the doctor’s tie, kissing her passionately. “But I wanted something else too.”

        One of Moira’s eyebrows perked up at the statement. A hungry grin spread across her face as she pecked Hana’s neck. D.Va soon felt butterflies in her stomach as something hard poked her thigh.

        “And what is that,  _my dear_?” Moira purred, looking at Hana straight into her eyes. Before she could respond, Hana flipped the doctor over, the sudden action surprising her. Their hips met as D.Va straddled Moira’s waist.

        “I want you…” Hana whispered, her cheeks flushed, very aware of Moira’s needy erection, gently cupping it. Her hands fumbled with Moira’s slacks, unbuckling her belt and undoing the button and fly.

        “My, my. Someone’s impatient,” Moira mused as her zipper went down. She propped up her elbows as she watched the girl lower herself down, the excitement only making her harder by the second. 

        D.Va wasted no time and brought down Moira’s briefs, freeing her hardened length. A nervous hand wrapped around the warm organ, giving a few slow strokes, feeling how it responded to her touch. Moira laughed.

        “Don’t be afraid, dear. I don’t bite,” Moira chuckled, closing her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the moment, but she also wanted to see that cute face around her cock. Just thinking about it made her want D.Va even more.

        She opened her eyes and looked down right on time to see Hana swirl her tongue around the tip, bathing the head of her penis. D.Va’s head bobbed up and down as she took the whole head to her mouth, going a little deeper in the process. 

        “God… just like that, Hana,” Moira moaned, her hand settling on D.Va’s head, enjoying those soft lips around her. Hana’s mouth was so hot and wet, her inner cheeks giving Moira’s cock perfect suction. 

        D.Va’s hand stroked whatever she couldn’t fit in her mouth. She was glad that Moira wasn’t being too rough on her, at least not yet. Feeling adventurous, she tried her best to fit all of Moira in her mouth. Alas, she quickly pulled back to breathe, a little bit of saliva running down her chin.

        “Sorry…” Hana whimpered, wiping off saliva from her chin. 

        “Don’t pull yourself too hard, dear,” Moira said, giving Hana a concerned look. “You were doing fine.” Moira smiled as she caressed Hana’s cheek with her hand. 

        “Winky face!” D.Va squealed as she took in Moira’s cock inside her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down in a steady pace. She loved the way Moira moaned; how her hand tangled in her brown hair; her hips thrusting upwards gently; how her erection twitched against the small but soft tongue of hers. She would deepthroat Moira if she could, just to see the doctor’s face and reaction while putting up a smug grin, but her throat said ‘no’.  _Damn gag reflex_. 

        “Hana…” Moira panted, feeling her climax rise. “I’m close.” She tightened the grip of the girl’s hair in her hand, losing control of her hips thrusts. D.Va didn’t stop; she continued to bob her head, quickening her pace, tasting a bit of Moira’s pre-cum.  _She’s close._  She wanted to feel Moira come in her mouth – taste her, relish her. 

        Not a moment too soon, she felt something warm coat her tongue. Moira shuddered as she came, moaning out sweet words in her native language, her hips jerking upwards. D.Va waited until she was done. With a sense of pride, she swallowed, a small cough escaping her afterwards. The doctor splayed out on the bed, exhausted after her orgasm. D.Va climbed on top of her and kissed her.

        “I think… I’m what you gamers say – AFK,” Moira panted, weakly pulling in Hana. D.Va giggled at the comment. 

        “I didn’t know you knew gamer slang.”

        “Ha ha! I sometimes watch you video game streamers on my spare time.”

        A blush and smile crept up D.Va’s face. “… You do?”

        “Of course, dear. Especially you.” She sat up, kissing D.Va’s neck and collarbone. Moira looked up, a small smile forming on her lips. “You’re my favorite, Hana Song.” 

        They kissed. Roughly. Both of them biting and sucking on their lips, their noses touching. 

        “Thank you,” D.Va breathed at the earlier compliment. To think that a doctor – a geneticist – would take interest in video games was bizarre. But to watch a certain streamer was even more eccentric. It felt like an honor to Hana.

        “What else do you want, dear?” Moira asked in between kisses. The girl gasped as she felt Moira’s erection rub between her clit. “My, you’re wet already and I’ve only been kissing you.” 

        Hana lowered herself to rut against Moira, soft mewls escaping the girl.

        “Please…” she breathed out, not wanting to wait for Moira’s cock inside her. The doctor laughed and got up, leaving the girl on the bed.

        “Get on your hands and knees,” she ordered, slowly untying her purple tie. “Give me your hands.”

        The girl complied without hesitation, bringing her hands to her back. D.Va felt careful fingers tie the elegant piece of clothing around her wrists. Her face rested on a pillow, not feeling comfortable, but also not feeling uncomfortable. She lifted her ass up as far as she could, giving Moira a perfect view of her clit.

        “Are you ready for me, my dear,” Moira asked tenderly, standing behind the needy and wanting girl.

        “Yes…” Hana moaned, desperate for contact.

        Moira stroked her length as she positioned herself behind the girl. Hana felt the tip poke at her wetness teasingly. She bucked her hips to meet her again, unable to hold back. Her breath caught when Moira began to enter her, feeling the head of her cock slip inside her heat. She moaned as she felt the rest of Moira fill her up, her length overwhelming her with pleasure.

        “God… so  _tight_ ,” Moira hissed, placing both of her hands on the girl’s hips. She slowly pulled back and went back in, continuing the rhythm in a slow but steady pace. 

        Hana moaned at the feeling of her cunt being filled. Her clit was throbbing for attention; her hands were bound behind her back, unable to stimulate the sensitive organ. Moira’s cock was enough pleasure as it is; rubbing herself would make her come too soon. 

        “Hah… You’re so…  _big_ …,” D.Va moaned. God she loved the way she was being fucked. Faced down with her hands tied behind her back – by the doctor’s tie – and just being so  _submissive_. “ _Mmm…”_

          “The  _things_  you do to me, Hana,” Moira moaned, thrusting into the girl. The way D.Va’s walls clenched around her made her shudder. She felt amazing – tight, warm, wet – yet she couldn’t get enough of her. The girl should have approached her before. Earlier. She would have been happy to give Hana what she wanted. 

         _The best things in life come in small packages_ _…_  D.Va laughed inside at the thought. If Moira was her gift, she didn’t have a ‘small package’. If anything, Moira was big. Deliciously big.

        “Moira…  _ahh…_  please!” Hana begged. She heard Moira give a few grunts and groans from her thrusts. Moira was close, but not close enough to coming. Hana felt a hand grab at her wrists, pulling her back while the other massaged a breast. 

        “ _The state of you…_ ” Moira moaned, kissing D.Va’s ear and cheek. “You’re mine.” The doctor’s hands untied the tie, pulling out in the process. D.Va whined at the feeling of emptiness, giving a confused look behind her. Moira turned her around so that she was lying on the bed. She then climbed on top of her, kissing the girl passionately.

        “Relax, darling,” Moira said. “I want this night to be memorable for the both of us.”

        She reached down and positioned herself again, entering the girl with ease. Hana clung onto Moira, her hands running up the doctor’s fiery-red hair, moaning as they both moved together, Hana wrapping her legs around Moira’s thin waist for more.

        It was just passionate sex from then on. Moira captured Hana’s lips, gently caressing her while rocking her hips. Moans and pants filled the room and the scent of sex was very ominous.  

        “Mmm… Moira,” Hana moaned, feeling a finger rub at her clit. “I’m close!”

        Moira was too. “Come for me, my dear.” She began thrusting harder and faster, enjoying the way Hana clenched warmly around her cock.

        “Mm-Moira!” D.Va moaned as she came undone, clenching deliciously around Moira. Shivers ran down her spine, her hips jerking upwards from riding her orgasm.

        “Ahh…  _Hana._ ” Moira grunted as she came, planting kisses all over D.Va. 

        They both breathed hard, small sweat droplets running down their foreheads. Moira chuckled on D.Va’s neck. It soon turned to a small laugh with Hana joining in. Moira pecked the girl’s lips.

        “So… Is that what you wanted,  _Hana_?” Moira asked, propping herself up and tucking herself back in her briefs, fixing her slacks. 

        “Yeah… thank you,” Hana said happily, her smile warming Moira’s heart. They kissed again, but this time, more formally. 

        “Would you like to spend the night with me, dear?” Moira asked. She watched as Hana’s eyes shined, laughing as the girl’s face turned red.

        “That would be nice, thank you,” D.Va said quietly, her voice sounding shy.

        “Are you going to sleep like that?” Moira asked, pointing out the girl’s nakedness. 

        “Winky face!” D.Va winked.  _The best things in life come in ‘large’ packages._


End file.
